


Was kann ich für Sie tun?

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Liebe, M/M, boyslove, date, kennenlernen, mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Gregory Lestrade hat es nicht leicht. Nicht nur, dass Sherlock Holmes eine unerträgliche Nervensäge ist, nun muss er sich auch noch mit dessen Bruder herumschlagen. Na toll. Aber wenn das schon sein muss, dann bitte nicht in einer kalten, feuchten Lagerhalle! Da stellt er sich was besseres vor! Und wer weiß - vielleicht ist das am Ende alles gar nicht so schlimm?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Wut und Vorgeschichte

Detektive Inspector Gregory Lestrade kochte vor Wut.  
Wie es aussah, hatte er nun nicht nur Sherlock Holmes am Hals, sondern auch noch dessen Familie.  
Na großartig.

Es war jetzt einige Monate her, dass er das erste Mal einen Fall unter Mithilfe von Sherlock Holmes gelöst hatte. Des Mannes, der eines Tages völlig zugedröhnt an einem Tatort aufgetaucht war, die gesamte Spurenlage auf einen Blick erfasst hatte, sie alle in Grund und Boden deduziert hatte und ihm und seinen verblüfften Beamten den Mörder genannt hatte.  
Gregory hatte ihn festgenommen, weil er völlig high an ihrem Tatort herumgetrampelt hatte. Immerhin war er ein gewissenhafter Polizist. Aber er war auch lange genug im Geschäft und darüber hinaus intelligent genug, um zu erkennen, dass der Mann da recht haben konnte und offenbar wusste, was er sagte.  
Detektive Inspector wird man immerhin nicht von ungefähr. Und so hatte er die Angaben des Mannes überprüfen lassen, und zu seinem Erstaunen kam dabei heraus, dass Sherlock richtig lag.

Daraufhin hatte Gregory sich eingehender mit ihm befasst.  
Er hatte ihn auf die Probe gestellt, indem er ihm alte Fallakten vorgelegt hatte, Akten von bereits gelösten Fällen.  
Sherlock hatte in jedem einzelnen Falle den Täter nennen können und seine Ergebnisse schlüssig begründen können.  
Und so hatte Gregory, der darüber hinaus einfach nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie ein solch intelligenter Mensch sein überaus wertvolles Gehirn im Drogenrausch kaputt machte, seine Möglichkeiten abgewogen. Und als er das nächste Mal einen schwierigen Fall hatte, bei dem er auf der Stelle trat, hatte er Sherlock hinzugezogen.

Allerdings hatte er ihm vorher die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt. Er würde ihm ermöglichen, an Fällen mitzuarbeiten, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sherlock clean blieb.  
Ein Fall von Drogenkonsum, und die Sache wäre beendet. Und Sherlock solle sich darauf gefasst machen, dass er, Gregory, das haarklein prüfen würde.  
Sherlock hatte sich darauf eingelassen, sehr zu Gregs Zufriedenheit. Wenn er dadurch schwierige Fälle enträtseln könnte, deren Lösung sonst entweder verborgen geblieben wäre oder sehr langwierige und schwierige Ermittlungen gekostet hätte und somit ein erhebliches mehr an Personal und Ressourcen, dann wäre das eine tolle Sache. Und wenn dadurch ein junger Mensch, ein kluger Kopf vor dem Drogensumpf gerettet werden konnte, sollte ihm das nur recht sein.  
Eine klassische Win- Win- Situation.

Nun, die Zusammenarbeit mit Sherlock Holmes erwies sich als fruchtbar, aber kompliziert.  
Sherlock war an seinen besten Tagen überaus schwierig, an den meisten jedoch nicht zu ertragen. Er hielt sich an kaum eine Regel. Er stieß beinahe jeden vor den Kopf. Er verteilte Beleidigungen im Gießkannenprinzip und hielt alle Menschen um ihn herum für ausgesprochene Idioten.  
Nun, zugegeben, mit seinem Intellekt konnte niemand mithalten. Dennoch war es nicht unbedingt die wahre Freude, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, und wenn die unfehlbar schnellen und richtigen Ergebnisse nicht gewesen wären, hätte das ganze nicht lange gedauert.

Der einzige, den er offenbar respektierte und den er nur hin und wieder mal einen Idioten nannte, war Greg Lestrade.  
Und zu dessen Freude blieb er offenbar auch den Drogen fern. Er erschien nüchtern und klar zu den Tatorten, und mehrere Drogenrazzien hatten nichts zutage gefördert.

Es schien also wirklich und wahrhaftig mit Sherlock Holmes aufwärts zu gehen.  
Gregory hatte über seine Bekannte Molly Hooper, die in der Pathologie des St. Barts Krankenhauses für die Polizei Leichen sezierte, organisiert, dass Sherlock für seine Experimente, was auch immer er da trieb, die dortigen Laboratorien nutzen durfte.  
Selbst aus der unsäglichen Bruchbude, in der er bis dato gehaust hatte, war er ausgezogen in eine hübsche Wohnung in der City. Für diese Wohnung, die trotz eines Freundschaftspreises, den ihm die Vermieterin machte, zu teuer für Sherlocks Einkünfte war, suchte er nun einen Mitbewohner, und direkt wie er eben war, hatte er sich nicht gescheut, Lestrade darauf anzusprechen und ihm das zweite Schlafzimmer der Wohnung nahezulegen.  
Greg hatte ihn daraufhin für verrückt erklärt, immerhin war er doch glücklich verheiratet und lebte mit seiner Frau in ihrem hübschen Haus ein Camden Town.  
Sherlock jedoch hatte nur eine Augenbraue skeptisch hochgezogen und hatte gesagt:  
„Sie mögen verheiratet sein, Detektiv Inspector, allerdings glücklich ... nun, das bezweifle ich, oder ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, dass Ihre Frau mit ihrem Tennislehrer schläft? Ihre Ehe ist eine Farce, die früher oder später in die Brüche gehen wird. Also können Sie genauso gut jetzt schon ausziehen und all dem ein Ende machen.“  
Das war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass Greg kurz davor gewesen war, seine Faust mit Sherlocks Gesicht Bekanntschaft machen zu lassen.

Er hatte sich jedoch zurückgehalten.  
Und kurz darauf hatte er feststellen müssen, dass Sherlock recht hatte, nun wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er schon länger einen solchen Verdacht gehegt.  
Er hatte die Scheidung eingereicht, war vor ca. einer Woche ausgezogen.  
Aber mit Sherlock zusammengezogen war er trotzdem nicht. Er war schließlich nicht seiner geistigen Gesundheit überdrüssig oder gar lebensmüde. Er hatte ein möbliertes Zimmer gemietet, nun ja, der Hit war das nicht, aber er hatte so schnell wie möglich aus dem ehelichen Haus ausziehen wollen und erst einmal zu Ruhe kommen wollen.

Zur Ruhe kommen. Ha!  
Das hatte nicht funktioniert, wie konnte es auch, wenn man mit einem Holmes zusammenarbeitete.  
Greg hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um sich abzulenken, und Sherlock hatte auf seine eigene verquere Weise das seine dazu beigetragen, um ihn in Atem zu halten: er war noch unerträglicher gewesen als sonst. In gewisser Weise hatte das sogar geholfen. Wenn er ständig damit beschäftigt war, seine Kollegen davon abzuhalten, Sherlock umzubringen, war wenig Zeit, um über die eigenen Sorgen nachzudenken.  
Oder um darüber nachzudenken, dass er erstaunlich wenig Kummer verspürte. Hätte er nicht am Boden zerstört sein müssen? Untröstlich vor Liebeskummer? War er aber nicht.  
Woran das wohl lag ...  
Nun, um ehrlich zu sein. Seine Ehe war schon lange nicht mehr das gewesen, was er sich vorgemacht hatte. Die Leidenschaft war schon lange abgeklungen; er und seine Frau hatten sich auseinandergelebt.  
Und die Untreue seiner Frau war dann nur noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem „I“ gewesen.  
Ausgerechnet sie, die ihm immer unterstellt hatte, mit anderen zu flirten, und zwar genauer gesagt mit Männern, nachdem er in den Anfangsjahren ihrer Ehe den Fehler gemacht hatte, ihr von seiner Bisexualität zu erzählen.  
Dabei war das Unfug, denn egal ob Mann oder Frau: Greg war niemand der fremdging. Wenn er mit einem Partner zusammen war, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein, dann war er treu. Punkt.

Nun, wie auch immer.  
Das alles war letztendlich die Vorgeschichte dazu, dass er jetzt hier in diesem kalten und feuchten verlassenen Lagerhaus stand und sich dem Mann gegenüber sah, der sich als Mycroft Holmes vorgestellt hatte.


	2. Arroganz und Kälte

Mycroft Holmes also.

Als auf dem Weg vom Yard nach Hause dieses schwarze Auto neben ihm gehalten hatte und man ihn sehr deutlich und nachdrücklich dazu aufgefordert hatte einzusteigen, hatte er schon sonst was gedacht. Feinde hatte er durch seine Arbeit als Polizist und durch seine beachtliche Aufklärungsquote weiß Gott genug.  
Die Tatsche, dass er hier also nun Mycroft Holmes, ganz offenbar einem Verwandten von Sherlock, gegenüber stand, hatte ihn erst einmal ziemlich erleichtert, denn so wie die Dinge lagen, sank damit die Chance, dass das ganze hier den Zweck haben sollte, sich seiner zu entledigen.  
Andererseits ... Erpressung. Tja, das war wohl noch immer möglich. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, welches Verhältnis man in der Familie Holmes untereinander pflegte.

Der Mann, der da vor Greg stand und ihn abschätzend ansah, sah Sherlock nicht einmal besonders ähnlich. Nun, bis auf die hohe, schlanke Gestalt. Nicht unattraktiv, fand Greg.  
Er betrachtete das rotbraune Haar, die blauen Augen ... eisige Augen. Wenn der Blick aus diesen Pupillen nicht so eiskalt wäre, könnten sie sogar schön sein.  
Er war elegant gekleidet. Sein Anzug war von erstklassigem Schnitt und edlem Material, aufs beste verarbeitet und saß ihm wie angegossen.  
Das Gesicht ... nun, wo Sherlocks Antlitz durch die hohen Wangenknochen faszinierte, dominierte dieses Gesicht die ausgeprägte Nase, die schmalen Lippen ... und die schon erwähnten Augen.  
Er sah gut aus, dachte Greg erneut, und unter anderen Umständen hätte er ihm sogar gefallen können.  
Aber ...

Wie schon erwähnt, Greg war stinkwütend.  
„Mr. Holmes, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, sagte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.  
„Nun, ich stehe unter dem Eindruck, dass Sie mit meinem Bruder Sherlock bekannt sind.“  
Der Bruder also.  
„Ja, das tue ich“, sagte Greg und konnte nicht umhin, die Stimme des anderen zu bewundern. Sie war weich und volltönend.  
Trotzdem.  
„Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was das mit dieser merkwürdigen Entführung hier zu tun hat.“

Mr. Holmes räusperte sich.  
„Nun, Detektive Inspector, ich weiß, dass mein Bruder unter Ihrer Leitung Ihr Team unterstützt beim Lösen von komplizierten Fällen. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie ihm diese Möglichkeit geben, denn wie es scheint, gibt ihm diese Arbeit einen Halt, den er vorher nicht hatte und der ihn davon abhält, weiterhin dem schädlichen Einfluss der Drogen zu unterliegen.“  
Er sah Greg nun direkt an.  
„Und daher möchte ich Ihnen für diese Unterstützung danken und Ihnen gleichzeitig ein Angebot machen.“

Aha, dachte Greg. Da kommen wir nun auf den Punkt. Also doch noch Erpressung. Oder?  
„Detektive Inspector, ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie mich über die Eskapaden, aber auch die alltäglichen Verrichtungen meines Bruders auf dem Laufenden halten. Selbstverständlich würde ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen.“  
Herr Gott nochmal. Also doch. Gregs Zorn schwoll noch weiter an. Leise knurrte er:  
„Ach ja? Und wie?“  
Holmes fuhr fort:  
„Nun, ich weiß von der kürzlichen Trennung von Ihrer Frau, und dass die Vermögensverhältnisse unter Ihnen noch nicht geklärt sind. Ich bin ... begütert und es wäre mir eine Freude, Sie finanziell zu unterstützen ... Andererseits kommt auch eine Beschleunigung Ihrer Beförderung in Frage ...“

So. Das war nun der Augenblick, wo Greg der Kragen platzte.  
„Verdammt noch mal!“, schrie er.  
„Sie spinnen wohl! Sie bieten mir Geld an?! Oder Protektion?! Was glauben Sie eigentlich wen Sie vor sich haben? Ich bin keiner Ihrer x-beliebigen Untergebenen! Ich weiß ja nicht, welchen Job Sie haben, aber so wie Sie hier auftreten, scheinen Sie ein hohes Tier zu sei, aber das ist mir egal!“  
Er schnaufte.  
„Und wenn Sie glauben, Sie bräuchten hier nur mit Vergünstigungen winken, und schon komme ich gesprungen, dann haben Sie sich geschnitten! Ich arbeite mit Sherlock zusammen, weil er hilfreich ist, und weil ich ihn aus irgendeinem Grunde mag. Ja, er benimmt sich wie ein Arschloch, aber er ist wenigstens ein ehrliches Arschloch. Und genau deswegen werde ich ihn nicht bespitzeln, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!?“

Der andere hatte die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte Greg an, mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Amüsement.  
Dann jedoch seufzte er.  
„Nun Detektiv Inspector, Sie scheinen loyal zu sein. Ein durchaus schätzenswerter Wesenszug. Allerdings bitte ich Sie zu verstehen ...“  
Und als er nun weiter sprach, da glomm in seinen Augen etwas auf. Ein Fünkchen Wärme. Etwas, was diesen eisblauen Blick verwandelte. Was für einen kurzen Augenblick den ganzen Menschen wandelte. Etwas, was ihn geradezu schön erscheinen ließ.  
„ ... er ist mein kleiner Bruder, und ich sorge mich um ihn. Fortwährend.“

Greg konnte nicht anders, als diese hervorblitzende Menschlichkeit sehr, sehr anziehend zu finden.  
Er würde gerne etwas sagen, etwas tun, um diese Wärme erneut hervorzurufen. Er fand den Mann attraktiv, ja, und so, mit dieser Fürsorge im Blick, erst recht.  
Klar, zornig war er immer noch, aber ...

„Das kann ich ja sogar noch verstehen“, sagte er, „und doch, da fällt Ihnen nichts besser ein als das hier?!“  
Er machte eine fragende Geste mit beiden Händen in Richtung ihrer ungemütliche Umgebung.  
Der andere sah nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus, wie vorher. Es schien, als hätte Greg mit dieser Fürsorge für Sherlock die Schwachstelle des Mannes ausgemacht, der sich sonst hinter einen Panzer aus Arroganz und Kälte zurückzog.

Nun gut. Vielleicht würde es sogar ganz interessant sein, diesen Panzer weiter zu durchdringen.  
Also gut.  
„Ich bin bereit, mich mit Ihnen über Sherlock zu unterhalten“, sagte Greg. „Aber nicht hier. Wenn Sie etwas von mir wissen möchten, lassen Sie sich etwas besseres einfallen.“  
„Etwas besseres?“ Mycroft Holmes zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja. Führen Sie mich doch zum Essen aus!“

Und dann drehte Greg sich um und stapfte davon.  
Durch das dunkle, kalte Lagerhaus. Er hoffte, dass die Türen nicht versperrt waren.  
Er hörte keine Schritte hinter sich also schien ihm Holmes nicht zu folgen.  
Die Tür ließ sich aufschieben, und er trat in die kalte feuchte Nacht hinaus.


	3. hilfsbereit und freundlich

Das Lagerhaus hatte sich in einem der Teile Londons befunden, die um diese Tageszeit dunkel und verlassen waren. Ein Industriegebiet, in dem auf Grund der angespannten Wirtschaftslage etliche Gebäude leer standen. Gregory hatte sich auf einen langen Fußmarsch durch die ungemütliche Dunkelheit eingestellt. Doch Mr. Holmes hatte den Anstand besessen, schon nach wenigen Schritten mit dem schwarzen Auto neben ihm anzuhalten und ihm die Heimfahrt anzubieten.  
Zuerst war Gregory stur weitergegangen, doch die Aussicht, nach dem anstrengenden langen Arbeitstag noch Kilometer weit durch die Nacht zu laufen, hatte ihn schließlich davon abgebracht und so war er eingestiegen.  
Im Fahrzeug selber hatten sie beide geschwiegen. Er hatte angestrengt aus dem Fenster in die nächtliche und doch so lebendige Stadt geschaut.  
Schließlich hatte Holmes ihn vor seiner Wohnung, oder besser Bruchbude, abgesetzt und sich erstaunlich freundlich verabschiedet.  
Der Mann hatte einfach etwas an sich, was Gregory aufbrachte ... und ihm doch gleichzeitig gefiel.  
Das verwirrte ihn, aber es war auch angenehm.  
Nun, egal, er, Gregory, hatte jedenfalls deutlich klar gemacht, dass er so nicht mit sich umgehen ließ.  
Nun war der Ball in Mycrofts Hälfte des Spielfeldes.

Das war gestern Abend gewesen und nun saß Gregory in seinem Büro bei New Scotland Yard über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, vor sich einen großen Stapel mit Papierkram, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.  
Er bemühte sich redlich, aber dennoch wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu den Ereignissen des gestrigen Abends. Immer wieder sah er Mycroft Holmes vor sich, die hohe schlanke Gestalt, die blitzblauen Augen.  
Ja, auch wenn er immer noch wütend über die „Entführung“ war, der Mann gefiel ihm. Das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Und ja, er würde es wirklich mögen, wenn der sich dazu durchringen könnte, mit ihm auszugehen ... aber die Chancen standen sicher gegen Null.

Er hatte sich nämlich inzwischen ein wenig über Holmes' Familie erkundigt, wozu war man schließlich ein Cop. Und, nun ja, es handelte sich um eine alte wohlangesehene Familie. Sie waren das, was man ohne verlegen zu werden als „stinkreich“ bezeichnen konnte, besaßen Geld, Ländereien, Firmenanteile etc.  
Und sie waren versnobt bis zum Geht-Nicht-Mehr. Sherlock schien da eine Ausnahme zu sein, wenngleich auch eine etwas eigenartige.  
Zuerst hatte Greg sich gewundert, dass sie Sherlock offenbar finanziell an der kurzen Leine hielten, immerhin suchte er einen Mitbewohner, um seine Wohnung bezahlen zu können ...  
Dann jedoch war ihm aufgegangen, dass das sicher mit Sherlocks Drogenkonsum zu tun hatte.  
Nun, wie auch immer. Ein Mann wie Mycroft Holmes würde jedenfalls keinerlei Interesse an einem angegrauten Cop wie ihm haben. Eher würde er ihn wieder entführen lassen und ihm vielleicht mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck seinen Willen aufzuzwingen versuchen.  
Greg seufzte und machte sich wieder an den lästigen Schreibkram.

Es klopfte an die Tür seines Büros. Herrgott, nicht mal den Papierkram konnte man in Ruhe erledigen. Wenn das jetzt nicht mindestens ein Mordfall der Kategorie Acht war ... er musste grinsen. Himmel, er hörte sich ja schon an wie Sherlock.  
„Herein!“, rief er und blickte auf.  
Sally Donovan betrat den Raum.  
„Morgen Greg“, sagte sie und schaute etwas unsicher hinter sich.  
„Sally. Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Nun, Greg ... du hast Besuch.“  
Greg wartete. „Herr Gott Sally, nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“  
„Nun, da ist ein Mr. Holmes. Nicht der Freak, der neuerdings an unseren Tatorten Unruhe stiftet. Eher so ein ... feiner Pinkel.“  
„Sally, jetzt befleißige dich mal einer besseren Sprache ja? Und dann bitte ihn herein.“  
Sally grummelte, sagte dann aber „Okay, Boss!“, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte, denn Boss nannte sie ihn nur, wenn er sie verärgert hatte.  
Kurz drauf trat Mycroft Holmes durch die Tür.

Er sah genau so aus dem Ei gepellt aus, wie gestern Abend. Kein einziges Knitterfältchen in seinem Anzug. Kein einziges Bartstoppelchen.  
Greg, der heute Morgen einfach noch zu verschlafen gewesen war, um sich vernünftig zu rasieren, fuhr sich mit der Hand verlegen über das Kinn. Das war eher eher eine schlechte Entschuldigung gewesen als eine richtige Rasur ... und sein Haar, das schon komplett grau war, und noch dazu immer aussah wie ein ungemachtes Bett, egal was er auch versuchte, damit anzustellen, trug sicher auch seinen Teil zu seiner eher derangierten Erscheinung bei.

Greg seufzte erneut und sagte freundlich:  
„Guten Morgen, Mr. Holmes. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Guten Morgen, Detektiv Inspector Lestrade. Ich stelle fest, die Frage, was Sie für jemanden tun können, scheint eine bei Ihnen häufig gebrauchte Wendung zu sein. Aber das passt zu Ihnen. Sie sind hilfsbereit und freundlich.“  
Greg spürte zu seiner großen Verärgerung, dass er rot wurde.  
„Mag sein ...“, murmelt er. „Nun ...“  
„Ich möchte mich gern mit Ihnen über Sherlock unterhalten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir doch noch einen Einblick in den aktuellen Stand der Dinge geben könnten.“ Holmes sah ihn auffordernd an.

Gregs Stirn verfinsterte sich.  
„Und warum sind Sie dann hier? Haben alle leeren Lagerhäuser geschlossen?“  
Ein amüsierte Schmunzeln war die Antwort.  
„Oh nein, Detektiv Inspector. Es ist viel mehr so, dass ich mir Ihre Worte zu Herzen genommen habe. Sie haben mir gestern Abend ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen und ich sehe ein, das Sie recht haben. Daher habe ich beschlossen ...“  
Er zögerte einen Augenblick.  
„ ... nein, besser: daher möchte ich Sie bitten, heute Abend mit mir auszugehen. Zum Essen. Wenn ... wenn Sie Zeit haben.“

War da etwa Verlegenheit in der Stimme des anderen? Gregs braune Augen ruhten neugierig auf dem Gesicht das Mannes vor ihm.  
„Nun“, sagte er, „wenn nicht heute noch ein Fall reinkommt, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert, dann ... würde ich gerne mit Ihnen ausgehen. Ja.“  
Sein Herz klopfte etwas schneller, als er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Holmes' Gesichtszügen sah.  
„Wunderbar, Det ...“  
„Nennen Sie mich Gregory! Ich finde, wenn Sie mit mir ausgehen, sollten Sie mich nicht nur mit meinem Rang bezeichnen!“  
Mr. Holmes' Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur wärmer.  
„Gern. Und Sie nennen mich dann bitte Mycroft. Ich hole Sie gegen sieben Uhr bei Ihrer Wohnung ab, einverstanden?“

Als Holmes ... Mycroft das Büro verließ, hing ihm Gregorys Blick noch lange nach.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam, wie ...  
Nun, egal, er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er freute sich einfach nur auf den Abend.


	4. Vorspeise und Hauptgang

Gregory hatte mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich vor dem Spiegel zugebracht. Er hatte sich über sich selbst geärgert, dass er Holmes nicht über den geforderten Dresscode befragt hatte. Würde der ihn wohl in ein edles Restaurant führen, in dem die Vorspeise mehr kostete als sein Monatsgehalt? Oder wäre er vielleicht nur eines Fish and Chips Imbisses würdig?  
Nicht, dass Greg etwas gegen Fish and Chips gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil. Dennoch – bei dem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln. Er konnte sich Mycroft Holmes einfach nicht an so einem Imbisswagen vorstellen.

Er hatte sich letztendlich für gepflegt, aber informell entschieden:  
Eine edle Jeans, die teuer gewesen war und die verdammt gut saß und seinen Hintern zu Geltung brachte. Dazu Jackett, Hemd und eine schlichte Krawatte. Sollte reichen. Und wenn nicht hatte Holmes eben Pech gehabt. Er war eben kein, wie Sally es sagen würde, „feiner Pinkel“, und das konnte man ihm auch ansehen. Nun ja, immerhin war er nun im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen frisch rasiert und hatte die Haare einigermaßen gebändigt.  
Er legte sein bestes Aftershave auf und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Ja, er fand, er konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen.

Er schnappte Brieftasche und Schlüssel, warf seinen guten Mantel über und trat vor die Tür. Auf die Minute pünktlich um neunzehn Uhr kam das nun schon bekannte schwarze Auto. Holmes stieg aus und begrüßte ihn mit einem erfreuten Blick und einem Handschlag.  
„Guten Abend, Gregory. Sie sehen gut aus.“  
Greg strahlte, das Kompliment des anderen tat ihm gut.  
„Danke, Sie auch, Mycroft.“  
Und ja, das stimmte: der andere war wieder von makellosem Erscheinungsbild, und Greg versuchte schon gar nicht mehr, zu leugnen, dass es ihm ausgesprochen gut gefiel.  
„Ich wusste nicht“, sagte er etwas verlegen, „ob formelle Kleidung angebracht ist ...“  
Mycroft schmunzelte.  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht verwirren, dass ich im Dreiteiler vor Ihnen stehe. Das ist mein normales Auftreten, ich besitze nur wenig anderes. Dennoch, heute Abend ist es nicht unbedingt von Nöten, wenn Sie mit meiner Wahl des Restaurants einverstanden sind.“  
„Ich lasse mich gern überraschen“, sagte Gregory und folgte Mycroft, der ihm formvollendet den Schlag des Wagens öffnete. Greg stieg ein und machte es sich in den weichen Polstern bequem.

„Zum 'Il piccolo fiore', Samuel!“, sagte Mycroft zu seinem Fahrer, der daraufhin das Fahrzeug in den Verkehr steuerte.  
Zu Greg gewandt, sagte er dann:  
„Ich hoffe, sie mögen italienisch? Nicht das, was hier oft als schlechte Ausrede für italienisch angeboten wird, sondern die authentische italienische Küche?“  
„Das klingt großartig“, sagte Greg.

„Gut. Das 'Fiore' ist eine kleine Trattoria, ein Familienbetrieb mit einer kleinen aber feinen Stammkundschaft. Keine Touristenfalle, kein Trendlokal. Einfach, ehrlich und echt.“  
Mycroft schien wirklich begeistert davon zu sein.  
„Ich kenne den Inhaber“, fuhr er fort. „Wir sind enge Freunde, seit ich ihm einmal aus einer misslichen Lage helfen konnte... Nun, wie auch immer, ich denke, es wird Ihnen gefallen.“

Und das tat es wirklich. Das Lokal war klein und gemütlich. Schlichte Möbel aus dunklem Holz, karierte Tischdecken und alles blitzsauber.  
Sie bekamen einen Tisch in einer kleinen Nische.  
„Nun“, sagte Gregory, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten – Mycroft hatte ihm dabei formvollendet den Stuhl zurechtgerückt, und Gregory genoss dieses umsorgt werden.  
„Mycroft, was genau möchten Sie bezüglich Ihres Bruders wissen?“  
Mycroft lächelte.  
„Gregory, dieses Restaurant ist ein Geheimtipp, und die Gerichte hier sind vorzüglich. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn man ihnen nicht die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit widmet. Ich schlage daher vor, dass wir erst einmal speisen und uns ein wenig unterhalten. Die Angelegenheiten meines Bruders können wir dann im Anschluss diskutieren, wenn es Ihnen recht ist?“  
„Also im Widerspruch zu dem altbekannten Sprichwort: Erst das Vergnügen und dann die Pflicht?“  
Mycroft lächelte ihn an.  
„Gregory, mit Ihnen wird selbst diese Pflicht zum Vergnügen werden.“

Gregory machte große Augen. Was zum Teufel war das denn? Holmes schien allen Ernstes mit ihm zu flirten?!  
Das war ungewohnt und unerwartet aber dennoch: er musste sich selbst gestehen, dass es ihm gefiel. Der Mann gefiel ihm, und das offenbar doch vorhandene Interesse auch.  
Aber konnte das sein? Gestern Abend hatten sie sich erst kennengelernt und nun waren sie auf einem … Date?  
War das hier denn wirklich ein Date ... ? Oder machte er sich etwas vor, war vielleicht eher der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken?

Er spürte, dass Mycroft offenbar eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete, also räusperte er sich und sagte:  
„Ja, selbstverständlich. Das ist eine gute Idee. Gibt es ein Gericht, dass Sie mir empfehlen könnten?“  
„Ich schlage vor“, sagte Mycroft, „dass wir uns der Empfehlung des Hauses hingeben. Damit bin ich bisher immer gut gefahren.“  
Greg war einverstanden, und so ließen sie sich vom Kellner entsprechend der Empfehlung als ersten Gang eine Tomatensuppe servieren, die sich als wahre Geschmacksexplosion erwies und dabei doch nicht, wie sein Vater es ausgedrückt hätte, „überkandidelter Schnickschnack“ gewesen wäre.  
„Wie kann etwas so einfaches wie eine Tomatensuppe nur so unfassbar gut schmecken?“, fragte Gregory, nachdem er seine Suppenschale bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert hatte.  
„Das liegt daran, dass der Koch, der Inhaber dieses Lokals, nicht nur sein Handwerk versteht, ach was sage ich, ein wahrer Künstler ist, sondern es liegt auch an der Hochwertigkeit der einzelnen Zutaten.“  
Greg nickte. Das klang nachvollziehbar.  
„Im Grunde ist es ganz simpel“, fuhr Mycroft fort.  
„Verwenden Sie erstklassiges Ausgangsmaterial und perfektionieren Sie Ihr Wissen und Können im Umgang damit. Dann ist Ihnen ein außergewöhnlich gutes Ergebnis garantiert.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Nun, zumindest ist das so, wenn wir von kulinarischen Dingen reden. Im wahren Leben ist es leider nicht unbedingt immer ganz so einfach.“  
Gregory wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Doch er wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn der Kellner nahte sich ihnen, um den Hauptgang zu servieren.  
Es gab Osso bucco mit Risotto alla milanese.  
Und so widmeten sie sich dem Hauptgang mit genießendem Schweigen.

So wie dieses Kalbfleisch auf der Zunge zergeht, und so wie es schmeckt, oh Mann, das kommt schon beinahe einem Orgasmus gleich, dachte Greg, während er genussvoll einen Bissen nahm und dabei Mycroft Holmes zuschaute, der ebenfalls mit allen Sinnen zu schwelgen schien.  
Es war irgendwie, auch wenn Greg nicht wusste, wie sich das ganze so schnell dahin hatte entwickeln können, ein Augenblick tiefster Sinnlichkeit.


	5. Dessert und Erkenntnis

Mycroft Holmes hatte sich in eine Lage hinein manövriert, die für ihn nicht ganz einfach war, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es so schnell dazu hatte kommen können.  
Gestern erst hatte er Detektive Inspector Gregory Lestrade kennen gelernt und heute nun saß er hier, in seinem Lieblingsrestaurant dem Mann gegenüber und kämpfte mit äußerst unerwarteten Reaktionen seines Körpers.  
Sein Herz klopfte jedes mal schneller, wenn der Mann lächelte. Ihm wurde warm, wenn der Blick aus diesen warmen Augen von der Farbe geschmolzener Schokolade ihn traf.

Doch nicht nur das. Die Art und Weise, wie Gregory das köstliche Essen genoss, ging Mycroft unter die Haut. Wie Greg genießerisch die Augen schloss. Wie er sich die Lippen leckte ... diese Zunge, Oh Gott, diese kleine, flinke Zunge.  
Und die Geräusche des Wohlbehagens, die er dabei von sich gab, Herr Gott, die waren so erotisch, man sollte sie unter Strafe stellen.

Er, Mycroft Holmes, der eiskalte Politiker, der gewiefte Diplomat, war dem Charme des Gregory Lestrade hilflos ausgeliefert.  
Und das hatte ihn zutiefst überrumpelt.  
So etwas passierte ihm einfach nicht. Er war jederzeit Herr der Lage, er ließ sich nie von Gefühlen beherrschen, er war derjenige, der bei einem Gespräch oder Treffen die Richtung bestimmte, der immer die Antworten bekam, die er haben wollte, die Reaktionen hervorrief, die er wünschte.  
Und nun saß er hier, und hatte der Ausstrahlung dieses einfachen Mannes vor ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Hinzu kam, dass jedes Wort, das sie wechselten, ihm zeigte, dass Gregory nicht nur ein äußerst attraktiver Mann war, sondern auch alles andere als dumm. Er entstammte einfachen Verhältnissen und hatte sich seine Stellung als DI selbst erarbeitet durch unermüdlichen Fleiß und Geschick, er war gebildet und von scharfem Verstand. Natürlich kam er nicht an den Intellekt eines Mycroft Holmes oder selbst eines Sherlock heran, doch das kam niemand, um ehrlich zu sein.  
Außerdem war er immerhin der Mann, der in der Lage war, mit Sherlock zu arbeiten. Sherlock nicht nur zu ertragen, ohne dabei komplett irrsinnig zu werden, sondern ihm sogar Grenzen zu setzen, seinen Respekt zu gewinnen und seinen übermäßig klugen Kopf fruchtbringend zu nutzen.  
Und das allein musste einem schon Achtung abringen, denn Sherlock war schlichtweg die Pest auf Beinen.

Mycroft wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Blick des anderen Mannes fragend auf ihm ruhte.  
„Es scheint sie ja zu amüsieren, dass mir das Essen so gut schmeckt?“, fragte Lestrade und lächelte ihn an.  
Mycroft errötete erneut.  
„Ich ... verzeihen Sie ...“  
Himmel, warum benahm er sich wie ein stotternder Teenager? Wenn seine Untergebenen im Büro ihn so sehen könnten! Nun, das verhüte dieser und jener!  
Gregory lachte und zeigte auf Mycrofts Teller.  
„Sie sollten Ihr Mal darüber nicht kalt werden lassen, es ist wirklich köstlich!“  
Mycroft schluckte. Das Lachen des anderen war einfach wunderschön, es fühlte sich an wie perlender Wein.  
„Sie haben recht“, sagte er und wandte sich dem in der Tat perfekten Osso bucco zu.

Als sie das Hauptgericht beendet hatten, wurde flink abgeräumt und der Ober trat an ihren Tisch heran.  
„Wünschen die Herrschaften ein Dessert?“  
Mycroft wollte ablehnen, immerhin musste er auf seine Linie achten. Doch Gregorys Augen blitzten, und so bat Mycroft um die Dessert-Karte.  
Gregory jedoch hielt den Ober zurück.  
„Sagen Sie, kann ich bitte Panna cotta bekommen? Die habe ich seit Kindertagen nicht mehr gegessen, und damals habe ich sie geliebt ...“ Er wurde ein klein wenig rot um die Nase.  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir“, sagte der Ober und wandte sich Mycroft zu.  
„Für Sie auch, Sir?“  
Mycroft zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, sagte dann jedoch:  
„Nein, danke, für mich bitte nur einen Espresso.“

„Ist es überhaupt in Ordnung, dass ich noch ein Dessert bestellt habe?“, fragte Gregory etwas verlegen, nachdem der Ober wieder verschwunden war.  
„Natürlich“, sagte Mycroft. „Ich habe Sie zum Essen eingeladen, und ich möchte, dass Sie als mein Gast den Abend bis ins kleinste genießen.“  
„Nun ja“, erwiderte Gregory, „wenn man es recht bedenkt, ist es ja eigentlich eher ein geschäftliches Treffen, nicht wahr? Immerhin geht es um Informationen bezüglich Sherlock!“  
„Technisch gesehen ist es das wohl“, sagte Mycroft. „Und doch denke ich, dass man auch bei einem Geschäftsessen den Genuss nicht unbedingt hintanstellen muss, meinen Sie nicht auch?“  
„Da haben Sie vollkommen recht“, stimmte Gregory zu.  
Und da in diesem Augenblick das Dessert und der Espresso kamen, vertagten sie das Gesprächsthema Sherlock noch einmal.

„Vielleicht“, sagte Mycroft, „möchten Sie mir ein wenig von sich erzählen? Von Ihrer Familie? Wo sie herkommen? Sie sind nicht gebürtig aus London, nicht wahr?“  
„Brighton“, sagte Greg, „dort bin ich aufgewachsen. Aber ich lebe schon ewig hier. Eltern sind schon gestorben, zwei Geschwister, die leben in Brighton und in Übersee. Zwei gescheiterte Ehen nun ja.“  
Eine kleine dunkle Wolke zog über sein Gesicht.  
„Das letzte Mal erst kürzlich. Sie hat mich betrogen. Sherlock wusste es eher als ich.“  
Er schluckte und Mycroft spürte, dass das ihm noch sehr nahe ging. War ja auch kein Wunder.  
„Und das erste mal ... wir waren zehn Jahre zusammen gewesen. Natürlich nicht verheiratet, das ging damals noch nicht, aber wegen der langen Zeit nenne ich es immer meine erste Ehe ... zehn Jahre sind immerhin kein Pappenstiel ... na ja, jedenfalls hatte auch er sich damals nach was anderem umgeschaut, ohne mich mit dieser Information zu behelligen.“  
Greg schniefte.

Mycroft jedoch blieb bei einem Wort hängen.  
„Er.“ Gregory hatte „er“ gesagt. Ein Mann.  
Das hieß, das Gregory mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Das also eine romantische und sexuelle Beziehung zu einem Mann für ihn nichts neues und schon gar nichts abstoßendes war.  
Dass also er, Mycroft, vielleicht Chancen hatte auf ...  
Aber wollte er das denn überhaupt?

Natürlich nicht!  
Eine so geartete Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen war eine Schwäche! Ein Schwachpunkt, der einen für Verletzungen und Angriffe anfällig machte! Wenn man nur auf sich allein gestellt war, konnte man sich vor derlei schützen ...

Humbug.  
Natürlich wollte er das.  
Er wollte einen Beziehung mit diesem Mann, den er erst sein gestern wirklich kannte.  
Und die Erkenntnis, die ihn dann traf, erwischte ihn mit voller Wucht, so dass er sich an seinem heißen Espresso verschluckte:  
Er, Mycroft Holmes, hatte sich Hals über Kopf in Gregory Lestrade verliebt!


	6. Herzklopfen und Wohlgefühl

Gregory spürte, dass sich die Stimmung verändert hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, warum, aber irgend etwas schien in Mr. Holmes vorzugehen, er schien sich anzuspannen irgendwie in sich selbst zu versinken.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, und so widmete er sich ganz der Panna cotta, die im übrigen himmlisch war. Unbewusst schleckte er sich erneut die Lippen und bemerkte dabei, wie Mycrofts Blicke förmlich an ihm klebten. Er wollte die seltsame Atmosphäre ein wenig brechen, daher fragte er:  
„Und, Mycroft, was gibt es von Ihnen zu erzählen?“

Mycroft räusperte sich, er war offenbar sehr weit weg gewesen mit seinen Gedanken.  
Dann jedoch sagte er:  
„Meine Familie ist uninteressant. Nun, vielleicht nicht Sherlock, aber den kennen sie ja schon. Verheiratet war ich noch nie, ich habe bisher nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, einen anderen Menschen nahe genug an mich heranzulassen. Meine Arbeit ... nun, ich habe einen untergeordneten Posten bei der britischen Regierung inne, doch der Posten fordert mich voll und ganz, so dass ich nie ...“

Gregorys Herz zog sich ein wenig zusammen. Es schmerzte ein wenig, und Greg fragte sich, warum? Das hier war ein Essen, bei dem es um Sherlock ging. Es war kein ... Essen unter Freunden. Oder gar ein Date. Also, warum tat ihm diese Aussage so weh?  
Du bist albern, Lestrade, sagte er zu sich selbst.  
Er blickte auf und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.  
Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Hammerschlag.  
Das war der Augenblick, wo auch Greg Lestrade sich eingestehen musste: Er kannte Mycroft Holmes erst seit gestern Abend, und doch: Er war verliebt. Wie ein Teenager. Mit Herzklopfen und dem Gefühl, sich in der Gegenwart des anderen unfassbar wohl zu fühlen.  
Wie zum Teufel hatte das passieren können? So kurz nach seiner Trennung?  
Und was, vor allem, sollte er jetzt tun?

„Mycroft, ich ...“  
„Gregory ...“  
Sie hatten gleichzeitig zu sprechen begonnen und stockten nun beide. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte.  
Schließlich gelang es Gregory, sich ein wenig zusammen zu nehmen.  
„Mycroft, ich genieße den Abend hier sehr.“  
„Ich auch, Gregory.“  
Lestrade beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und einen Vorstoß zu wagen.  
Er beugte sich leicht zu dem anderen und legte sanft seine Hand auf die von Mycroft.  
Würde er sie zurückziehen? Sich entsetzt oder unangenehm berührt zeigen?

Mycroft tat nichts dergleichen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, doch dann … lächelte er. Ein beinahe schüchternes Lächeln.  
„Es gefällt mir, mit Ihnen Zeit zu verbringen und zu reden“, sagte er leise.  
„Mir gefällt es auch“, sagte Gregory.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie.  
Dann räusperte sich Mycroft.  
„Es ist ungewohnt für mich, mich auf diese Weise an der Gesellschaft eines anderen zu erfreuen. Daher bitte ich Sie, Verständnis für mich zu haben, wenn ich mich ungeschickt anstelle.“  
„Das tun Sie nicht“, antwortete Gregory. „Im Gegenteil. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich darf hier hinter eine Fassade blicken, die Sie um sich errichtet haben, und ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass dieses Privileg nicht vielen Menschen zu Teil wird. Und das ist ... es schmeichelt mir.“

Oh Gott, wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt küssen, dachte Mycroft. Doch er traute sich nicht. Dafür war es definitiv noch zu früh.  
Oder?  
Doch, sicher.  
„Sie haben Recht. Ich habe tatsächlich Ihnen gegenüber meine Schilde gesenkt. Und ja, es gibt nicht viele Menschen, für die ich das tue.“  
Er räusperte sich erneut.  
„Gregory, ich ... bitte verzeihen Sie, es ist nur ... das ganze ist so neu für mich. Ich gebe zu, ich fühle mich gerade ein wenig überwältigt ...“  
Lestrade nickte voller Verständnis.  
„Ein wenig geht es mir auch so. Vielleicht ...“  
Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.  
„... nun, es ist spät und wir müssen doch sicher beide früh raus ... also vielleicht sollten wir den Abend an einem so wunderbaren Augenblick beenden.“  
Seine schokoladenbraunen Augen schauten Mycroft voller Wärme und Zuneigung an.  
„Und“, fuhr er leise fort, „bald möglichst wiederholen.“

„Ja, das sollten wir“, sagte Mycroft. „Und Gregory – Danke.“  
Greg lächelte.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Mycroft. Immerhin haben Sie mich eingeladen.“  
„Das habe ich nicht gemeint.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Sie schauten sich an und schwiegen wieder einen Augenblick.

Dann rief Mycroft nach dem Ober. Er ließ sich die Rechnung bringen und zahlte mit einer seiner Kreditkarten.  
Er begleitete Gregory zur Garderobe und half ihm in seinen Mantel.  
Sie traten hinaus in die Nacht.  
Gregory nahm Mycrofts Hände in seine.  
„Mycroft, der Abend war wunderbar. Es war schön, mit Ihnen auszugehen, und ich hab jede einzelne Minute genossen. Ich möchte das gerne wiederholen, und wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich das nächste Date organisieren. Einverstanden?“

Ein Date. Da hatte er es also ausgesprochen. Für Gregory Lestrade war der heutige Abend ein Date gewesen. Mycroft fühlte Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen, trotz der Tatsache, dass es hier draußen kalt und feucht war.  
„Ja“, sagte er lächelnd. „ich bin einverstanden und ich freue mich darauf.“

„Einen Kuss gibt es aber erst beim dritten Date“, sagte Gregory grinsend, und dann tat er etwas, was Mycrofts Gesicht geradezu erglühen ließ. Gut, dass es hier draußen dunkler war. Greg stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.  
Wie kann eine so harmlose Geste nur so überwältigend sein? Sie hatte einfach kein Recht dazu!  
Mycroft war ein wenig überfordert, und daher war er nicht böse, als Gregory es ablehnte, nach Hause gefahren zu werden.  
„Es ist nicht weit“, sagte er, „und ich möchte lieber durch die Nachtluft nach Hause laufen.“

Gesagt, getan, als Mycrofts Auto außer Sicht war, machte Greg sich auf den Weg. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und kaum war er ein paar Schritte gegangen, begann er, ein fröhliches Liedchen zu pfeifen.

Er war schon fast zu Hause, als ihm auffiel, dass sie gar nicht über Sherlock geredet hatten.


	7. Steaks und Bohnen

Die nächsten Tage waren für Gregory Lestrade chaotisch. In einem Park waren mehrere Leichen abgelegt worden, und er und seine Kollegen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um den Täter zu finden.  
Hinzu kam, dass Sherlock nicht erreichbar war.  
Zuerst hatten bei Greg die Alarmglocken angeschlagen. Er war drauf und dran, eine Drogenkontrolle zu veranlassen. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass Sherlock damit beschäftigt war, einen privaten Fall zu lösen. Die Eltern Holmes hatten ihn darum gebeten, da es wohl um ein Problem von Bekannten ging. Jedenfalls war Sherlock auf dem Landsitz der Eltern, und Greg und seine Leute mussten dieses Verbrechen ohne ihn lösen.  
Nun, das war ihr Job, und bis vor ein paar Monaten hatte es ohnehin keine Unterstützung durch Sherlock gegeben. Vielleicht dauerte es zugegebener Maßen etwas länger als mit seiner Hilfe. Aber eine Woche später hatten sie den Mörder gefasst und die ganze grauenhafte Sache aufgeklärt, und nun saß Greg wiederum über dem ganzen Schreibkram in seinem Büro. Und wie schon ein paar Tage zuvor konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren, da seine Gedanken nun, da der Fall gelöst war, immer wieder zu Mycroft Holmes abdrifteten.

Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, eine ganze Woche verstreichen zu lassen.  
Aber die Arbeit ging nun mal vor, und er hatte so das Gefühl, dass Mycroft das ähnlich sah. Und ähnlich handhabte, so dass, wenn tatsächlich etwas aus ihnen werden sollte, von seiner Seite Verständnis für Gregs teilweise unmöglichen Arbeitszeiten vorhanden sein sollte ...  
O wow, nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Greg, dachte er, so weit sind wir ja noch lange nicht.  
Er sollte diesen bürokratischen Mist hier fertig bekommen und dann bei Mycroft anrufen.

Er sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. Er hatte heute einfach nicht mehr den Kopf für das hier. Das würde bis morgen warten können.  
Also nahm er sein Mobiltelefon zur Hand. Mycrofts Nummer hatte er, denn einen Tag nach ihrem ersten Date hatte eine Visitenkarte in seiner Post gelegen, auf der mit schöner, geschwungener Handschrift stand:  
„Ich freue mich auf das Wiedersehen. MH“  
Gerade wollte er wählen, als das Handy in seiner Hand klingelte.  
Erstaunt sah er, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um Mycroft handelte.  
„Hallo Mycroft“, sagte er, „was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Er hörte ein leises Lachen am anderen Ende.  
„Sie haben schon wieder gefragt“, sagte der Anrufende.  
Greg lächelte.  
„Das ist wohl so eine Angewohnheit.“

„Gregory, ich wollte fragen, ob ich Sie heute Abend, da Ihr letzter Fall ja nun gelöst ist, wiederum zum Essen ausführen darf!“  
Woher zum Teufel weiß er davon?, dachte Greg. Doch dann wurde ihm gewahr, dass ihm das nicht wichtig war.  
„Nein“, sagte er.  
„Oh!“, kam es aus dem Telefon, und Gregory hörte geradezu die Enttäuschung, die darin mitschwang.  
„... weil ich Sie einladen werde. Ich habe doch gesagt, das zweite Date organisiere ich.“  
„Ja natürlich.“  
Mycrofts Stimme war so voller Erleichterung und Freude, dass Greg zufrieden grinste.

„Hören Sie, Mycroft, ich kenne keine Lokalbesitzer persönlich, und bin auch nicht Stammkunde in irgendwelchen Restaurants. Meine kulinarischen Freuden erstrecken sich über verschiedene Takeaways, und das beste, was ich zu bieten habe, ist das Imbisslokal unten am Themsehafen, mit Blick auf den Fluss. Da gibt es das beste Fish n' Chips, das man für Geld bekommen kann. Aber auch wenn ich Sie eines Tages dorthin entführen werde, ist das nicht das richtige für das zweite Date.“  
Beim Wort „Entführen“ hatte Mycroft aufgelacht, und auch Greg gluckste.  
„Wie auch immer. Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, würde ich Sie bitten, mich heute Abend, sagen wir gegen acht, zu Hause aufzusuchen. Ich werde für uns Kochen. Einverstanden?“

Mycroft antwortete nicht gleich. Er war völlig überwältigt.  
Greg wollte kochen?  
Für Ihn?  
Ein Date, bei dem Gregory eigenhändig kochen, sich all der Mühe unterziehen würde?  
Oh Mann. Das hatte noch nie jemand für ihn getan.

„Mycroft?“ Gregorys Stimme klang unsicher.  
„Wenn Sie das nicht möchten ... wenn Ihnen das zu schnell ist ... Oh Mann, ich bin ein Idiot, oder? Es tut mir leid ...“  
„Nicht!“ Mycroft räusperte sich.  
„Gregory, nein, Sie sind alles andere als ein Idiot. Ich … möchte gerne zu Ihnen kommen. Ich war nur so überrascht.“  
„Überrascht, dass ein alter, abgehalfterter Cop wie ich kochen kann?“  
„Nein, Gregory, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich ... ich freue mich wirklich und ich werde heute Abend da sein.“

Als sie aufgelegt hatten, stützte Greg seinen Kopf in die Hände und schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Hatte er Mycroft Holmes zu sich nach Hause gebeten, und versprochen, ihn zu bekochen? Ja war er den größenwahnsinnig geworden?  
Ein Mann wie Mycroft, der doch sicher die edlen Kreationen der besten Spitzenköche gewohnt war ...  
Andererseits war die Pizzeria, in der sie vor ein paar Tagen Essen gewesen waren, alles andere als ein Schickimicki-Lokal gewesen. Sondern ein schlichtes Restaurant mit vorzüglicher, aber doch bodenständiger Küche.

Er atmete tief durch. Er würde etwas zubereiten, was er wirklich gut beherrschte. Steaks, dazu Ofenkartoffeln und grüne Bohnen. Und als Nachtisch Apfelkuchen.  
Wenn er beste Zutaten besorgte, würde es sicher Mycrofts Geschmack treffen, denn der hatte ja selber gesagt, dass es darauf ankäme, gerade bei einfachen Gerichten, und dass er so etwas sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Also machte er heute etwas eher Feierabend. Das hatte er sich nach den letzten Tagen auch weiß Gott verdient.  
Er besorgte, was er brauchte, in einem kleinen aber feinen Lebensmittelladen, dessen Inhaber sich immer sehr freute, wenn er kam, weil er hier mal einen Überfall vereitelt und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Zu Hause angekommen, duschte er und machte sich ans Kochen.  
Kurz vor acht Uhr war er mit allem fertig und hatte sich auch ein bisschen aufgehübscht. Die Jeans von neulich, dazu ein gutes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe er aufgelassen hatte. Die Haare gestylt, na ja, es zumindest versucht. Er wusste, dass er so ziemlich gut aussah.

Er war aufgeregt, als er den Minutenzeiger dabei beobachtete, wie er der vollen Stunde immer näher rückte.

Punkt acht Uhr läutete es an der Tür.


	8. Seide und Sandstrand

Mycroft hatte lange überlegt, ob er Gregory etwas mitbringen sollte. Blumen, Wein, Pralinen – das alles schien ihm zu banal, also hatte er sich am Ende dagegen entschieden.  
Ebenso lange hatte er gebraucht, sich für das richtige Outfit zu entscheiden. Normalerweise war so etwas kein Problem: jeder seiner Anzüge stand ihm ausgezeichnet und er hatte für jeden eine perfekt dazu abgestimmte Auswahl an Hemden und Krawatten zur Verfügung. Doch das alles war ihm heute nicht passend erschienen.  
Also hatte er sich schließlich für eine gut sitzende Stoffhose entschieden (um ihn in eine Jeans zu bekommen, hätte man ihn schon vorher umbringen müssen!), ein Hemd und einen edlen, schmeichelnden Kaschmirpullover.  
Vermutlich, dachte er schmunzelnd, hatte allein dieses Outfit mehr gekostet als Gregorys komplette Garderobe. Aber für ihn, Mycroft, war es so etwas wie Casual Look, und die Gelegenheiten, wo er so etwas trug, konnte man an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen hatte er bei Gregory geklingelt, und der hatte ihn hereingebeten.  
Wärme hatte ihn empfangen, Gemütlichkeit und Essensduft. Und dazu der Anblick von Detektiv Inspector Gregory Lestrade, der in der Küche, wo er den Tisch schon gedeckt hatte, herumwirbelte und letzte Hand an das Abendessen anlegte.  
Ein Ort zum Wohlfühlen also.

Und nun saßen sie hier, an diesem Küchentisch, und er musste zugegeben, dass die von Greg zubereiteten Speisen sich hinter keiner von denen zu verstecken brauchten, die man in guten Restaurants finden konnte.  
Nein, das war falsch.  
Es war besser. Viel besser. Weil es mit Herzenswärme zubereitet worden war, mit Freude am Kochen und mit dem Wunsch, ihm zu gefallen. Und das waren Dinge, die man auf keiner Speisekarte finden konnte.

Und während er sich ein weiteres Stück des überaus zarten, saftigen Steaks in den Mund schob - es war himmlisch! - konnten sich seine Augen nicht von Gregory lösen. Und auch nicht seine Ohren, denn der Mann gab schon wieder diese Geräusche des Behagens von sich – oh Mann.  
Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so sinnlich essen! So erotisch!  
Schon neulich im Restaurant hatte Mycroft sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht ebenfalls leise zu stöhnen, allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen als sein Gegenüber.

Als das Hauptgericht beendet war, schob Gregory den Apfelkuchen in den Backofen, um ihn ein wenig anzuwärmen.  
„Den habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht selber gebacken, aber der Bäcker, wo ich ihn besorgt habe, ist einer der besten in London. Wir sollten dort einmal gemeinsam hin ...“  
In Mycrofts Brust wallte Wärme auf.  
Wie lange war es her, dass jemand sich so für ihn interessiert hatte? Pläne mit ihm geschmiedet hatte?  
Nun, er war ein gesunder, erwachsener Mann, er hatte natürlich seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Und er hatte immer genügend Kandidaten gehabt, ihm diese zu erfüllen. Doch ...  
Das hier war anders. Es ging hier nicht um Austausch sexueller Notwendigkeiten.  
Es war mehr.  
Jedenfalls hoffte Mycroft das. Es war noch früh, das war ihm klar, sie kannten sich doch erst seit ein paar Tagen, und dennoch ...  
Es fühlte sich an als wäre das der Beginn von etwas wirklich wunderbaren.

„Das würde ich sehr gern“, sagte er. „Vielleicht als unser drittes Date?“  
Gregory schmunzelte.  
„Klingt großartig.“  
Dann wurde er rot und fügte hinzu:  
„Und beim dritten Date ... darf geküsst werden ...“  
Das hatte er schon einmal erwähnt. Mycroft war auf seltsame Weise angerührt, denn das bedeutete, dass Gregory ihn küssen wollte. Und dass er dennoch althergebrachte Regeln des Umwerbens beachtete.  
Umworben werden. Das war für Mycroft ein völlig neues Gefühl.  
Er mochte es.  
Sehr.

Hier zu sitzen, zu plaudern, sich an der Gesellschaft des anderen zu erfreuen.  
Es war einfach unbeschreiblich schön.  
Und dabei spürte er darüber hinaus die Blicke, die so viel auszudrücken schienen. Das Knie des anderen, das wie unabsichtlich seines streifte. Die Hand, die Gregory wieder auf seine gelegt hatte.  
Sie redeten, lächelten, schwiegen schließlich.  
Und dann, ja dann sagte Gregory plötzlich:  
„Zur Hölle mit dem dritten Date“, beugte sich zu Mycroft vor und legte seine Lippen auf die seinen.

Im ersten Augenblick war Mycroft erschrocken, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet.  
Dann begann Wärme ihn zu überfluten. Gregorys Lippen waren weich, so weich ...  
Gregory bewegte sich sanft, und Mycroft erwachte aus seiner Starre und erwiderte die Bewegungen.  
Es fühlte sich an, wie in Seide zu baden.  
Als liefe man barfuß über einen weichen Sandstrand.  
Als wäre man nichts als weiche Butter und schmölze dahin ...

Ihre Lippen lösten sich und sie mussten beide nach Atem schöpfen. Der Augenblick war aufregend und doch so Ruhe schenkend zu gleich.  
Gregorys braune Augen ruhten fragen auf ihm.  
„War das ... war ich zu schnell? Oh Gott Mycroft es tut mir leid ...“  
Mycroft hüstelte leise. Schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, es ist ... wunderbar ... bitte, noch einmal ...“

Was war nur los mit ihm, dass er nicht ein mal mehr einen vernünftigen Satz hinbekam? Gregory Lestrade, was tust du nur mit mir?  
Aber seine mangelnde Eloquenz war Mycroft in diesem Augenblick reichlich egal. Es gab nur eines, was er tun wollte, nur eines war ihm etwas bedeutete:  
Er wollte Gregory küssen.  
Und so ergriff nun er die Initiative, legte seine Hand in Gregorys Nacken und vereinigte ihre Lippen miteinander.  
Der zweite Kuss war ebenso schön wie der erste. Nein, sogar noch viel besser. Mycroft versank geradezu in diesen Gefühlen, in Gregorys Anschmiegsamkeit und Leidenschaft, und sein Hirn versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie sich das wohl in anderen, weitergehenden Situationen anfühlen würde.  
Oh Gott.  
Das klappte nicht, sich das vorzustellen gelang ihm nicht, nun er würde es fühlen, wenn es soweit war ...Oh Gott.

Sie versanken noch tiefer in den Kuss und dann ...

Dann störte die Klingel des vermaledeiten Backofens, die ihnen mitteilte, dass der Apfelkuchen nun warm genug sei.  
Bitte sehr.


	9. weich und knusprig

Der Apfelkuchen war in der Tat köstlich. Er hatte eine weiche, saftige und perfekt gewürzte Füllung, nicht zu süß, doch süß genug, und eine herrlich knusprige Kruste.  
Mit der frisch aufgeschlagenen, kühlen Sahne dazu war er ein Gedicht.  
Ein Gedanke schoss Mycroft durch den Kopf und er schmunzelte. Gregory sah das verschmitzte Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht huschen und fragte:  
„Was?“  
„Nun“, sagte Mycroft, „Man sagt, Essen sei der Sex des Alters, und wenn man dir dabei lauscht, könnte man zu dem Schluss kommen, dass das stimmt!“  
Gregory schaute verdutzt, dann lachte er.  
„Na hör mal. So alt fühle ich mich noch gar nicht mit gerade mal fünfzig!“  
Mycroft lachte ebenfalls.  
Dann sagte er leise:  
„Das ist schön zu hören.“

Gregory stellte die Dessertteller auf die Spüle. Dann nahm er den kleinen Espressokocher, den ihm mal jemand zum Geschenk gemacht hatte und den er lange nicht benutzt hatte.  
Er befüllte ihn mit Wasser und Espressopulver und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Er lauschte dem Zischen und Gurgeln des Wassers, schließlich dem Brodeln und lauten Pfeifen, nahm ihn von der Flamme und verteilte das Getränk auf zwei Tassen.  
Mycroft hatte ihm mit Vergnügen dabei zugesehen. Es war ein schönes Bild, wie all die Handgriffe ineinander übergingen, die Augen hellwach schauten, die Stirn sich in konzentrierte Falten zog.

Der Espresso selber tat gut und schmeckte hervorragend.  
Während Mycroft einen winzigen Schluck nahm, pustete Gregory über den Rand der Tasse und sagte ein wenig schüchtern:  
„Ich könnte es dir vielleicht beweisen.“  
Mycroft, der den Faden des Gedankens verloren hatte, fragte:  
„Was meinst du?“  
Gregory wurde rot.  
„Nun, dass ich noch nicht zu alt bin, um Sex und Essen unterscheiden zu können.“  
Mycroft verschluckte sich an seinem Espresso. Meinte Gregory das ernst? Wirklich? Er wollte ... mit ihm ...?  
„Ich ...“, sagte er, und wieder verließ ihn sein sonst so ausgeprägtes Vermögen, in jeder noch so vertrackten Situation die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Oh Gott, ich bin schon wieder zu schnell, oder? Oh Mycroft, wie es aussieht benehme ich mich so unsensibel. Dir gegenüber bin ich offenbar ein richtiger Bauerntrampel ...“  
Wieder war es an Mycroft, ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Nein Gregory, das ist ist nicht ... ich meine, ich möchte gern mit dir ... es gibt so vieles was ich mir mit dir vorstellen kann, es ist noch Sahne übrig und man kann Essen und Sex auch prima miteinander verbinden ...“  
Himmel, was redete er da.  
„Es ist nur, Gregory – ich habe Angst.“

„Angst? Mycroft, wenn wir beide Sex haben, werden wir nichts tun, mit dem wir nicht beide einverstanden sind und uns wohlfühlen, und auch wenn man es nicht glauben mag, werde ich sanft und vorsichtig sein, wirklich, das kann ich!“  
Greg strich ihm sanft über die Wange  
„Aber wenn du noch warten möchtest, ist das auch gut. Ich möchte ...“  
Er schluckte.  
„Ich weiß, es ist dumm, denn wir kennen uns doch erst ein paar Tage. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass aus uns beiden ... mehr wird.“  
Mycroft griff nach Gregorys Hand.  
„Dann ist das hier für dich nicht nur ein ... Bettabenteuer?“  
„Nein“, sagte Greg leise. „Ich möchte etwas mit dir aufbauen, das etwas anderes ist. Eine richtige Beziehung. Ich möchte dein Partner sein.“

Mycroft schloss die Augen.  
Das klang wunderbar. Wie es aussah, war sein Leben gerade dabei, sich komplett umzukrempeln, und das alles wegen diesem Mann vor ihm, dem attraktiven, grauhaarigen, warmherzigen Polizisten.  
Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte er sich das nicht vorstellen können. Und es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Gregorys Augen ruhten nach Antwort suchend auf ihm.  
„Mycroft, ist es das, wovor du Angst hast? Das ich nur ein bisschen Spaß mit dir will? Und dich dann hinter mir zurücklasse?“  
Mycroft schwieg.  
„Ist es, weil du in der Vergangenheit so etwas schon erlebt hast?“, fuhr Gregory fort.  
„Mehrfach“, flüsterte Mycroft.

„Oh Mann.“ Greg massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.  
„Mycroft, hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, wer dir in deiner Vergangenheit so weh getan hat. Aber ich bin anders. Das hier mit uns ist anders. Wenn es nach mir geht stehen wir erst am Anfang und werden noch ganz viele gemeinsame Jahre haben. Ich will es, und wenn du das auch willst, dann steht uns eine wunderbare Zukunft bevor.“  
Er beugte sich vor und setzte Mycroft einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Und jetzt, mein Lieber, vergessen wir die Sache mit dem Sex erst einmal. Wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, nehmen und ein Glas Wein mit, setzen uns aufs Sofa und reden.“  
Mycroft nickte.  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Greg, „passt ein bisschen Kuscheln auch in unseren Plan.“  
Mycroft wurde wieder rot um die Nase. Er nickte und sagte:  
„Kuscheln passt perfekt.“  
„Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass du die Angst verlierst“, sagte Greg und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Kuscheln und reden, lachen und wieder kuscheln. Es war schön, und Mycroft hatte das Gefühl, hier in dieser kleinen Wohnung zu Hause zu ein, hier her zu gehören.  
Es war alles so vertraut und so voller Geborgenheit.  
Wie Gregorys Augen blitzten, wenn er lachte.  
Wie seine Hände ihn immer wieder streichelten.  
Wie ihre Knie sich immer wieder berührten.

Sie mussten beide morgen nicht früh raus. Und Mycroft, den so gar nichts in seine leere große Wohnung zog, fing an, die Entscheidung von vorhin immer wieder zu überdenken.  
Sie waren zwei erwachsene Menschen, und Gregory war einfach viel zu gut, um so mit ihm zu spielen. Er schien ihn wirklich zu mögen, und dass er, Mycroft, Greg mehr als nur mochte, hatte er sich längst eingestanden.

Und so kam es, dass Mycroft schließlich Greg wieder zu sich heranzog. Ihn küsste. Tief und intensiv. Ihn zum Stöhnen brachte und spürte, dass Gregs schmal geschnittene Jeans verdammt eng wurde.  
Seine Hose im übrigen auch.  
„Ich habe keine Angst mehr“, flüsterte er in Gregs Ohr.


	10. nackt und schön

Greg schluckte. Mycrofts Stimme war rau und tief ... es ging ihm ganz schön unter die Haut.  
Der Mann war so sexy und sich dessen offenbar nicht wirklich bewusst. Aber Greg musste zugeben, dass er einfach auf ihn abfuhr:  
Die helle Haut. Die blauen, klaren Augen. Die hohe, schlanke Gestalt. Die weichen Haare. Die feingliedrigen Hände.  
Aber das waren nur die Äußerlichkeiten. Er mochte ebenso sehr den Mann selber. Die fast arrogante Selbstsicherheit verbunden mit einer in ihm verankerten Unsicherheit. Die Eleganz verbunden mit der Hilflosigkeit in emotionalen Momenten. Die Fürsorge für seine Bruder. Der feine Humor. Die Stärke. Die Angst und die Fähigkeit, sie zuzugeben. Wobei Greg sich sicher war, dass letzteres nur für ganz wenige Menschen vorbehalten war und es machte ihn stolz, dazuzugehören.  
Alles zusammen genommen, schien das Gesamtpaket Mycroft Holmes wie für ihn gemacht. Deswegen würde er nichts übereilen und sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen, wenn das das Richtige war.

Aber Mycroft schien ihm zu vertrauen. Das konnte er auch, denn Greg würde ihn niemals verletzten.  
Auch das war eine Sache, die Greg zutiefst berührte, denn er war überzeugt, dass Mycroft niemand war, der schnell Vertrauen schenkte.

„Keine Angst mehr?“, fragte Greg mit glühenden Augen.  
„Nicht im geringsten“, sagte Mycroft auf seine ganz eigene Art.  
„Wenn das so ist ...“, sagte Greg und schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Hände fuhren Mycrofts Rücken entlang. Streichelten, kraulten. Mycroft stöhnte leise.  
„Vielleicht ... sollten wie das dann im Schlafzimmer fortsetzen...?“  
Greg fuhr ihm beruhigend über das Haar.  
„Schlafzimmer ... ja, das sollten wir“, schnaufte Mycroft.

Also zog Greg ihn vom Sofa hoch.  
„Hier entlang.“  
Mycroft packte ihn beim Kragen, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dann begann er, die Knöpfe von Gregs Hemd zu öffnen.  
Gregs Hände dagegen verirrten sich unter Mycrofts Pullover. Der Pullover war weich, Gott aus was bestand er wohl? Babyeinhornwolle??  
Egal, Mycrofts Haut, die er fühlte, als er dessen Hemd aus der Hose gezupft hatte und mit den Händen darunter fuhr, war weicher.

Langsam schob Greg Mycroft in Richtung Tür. Schob ihn schmusend und küssend in Richtung Schlafzimmer, stolperte beinahe über den Baby ... nun über den Pullover, den Mycroft ungeduldig über den Kopf streifte und dann einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ. Etwas, was er vermutlich auch eher sonst nicht tat. Greg schätzte ihn so ein, dass er normalerweise seine Kleidung eher penibel zusammenfaltete.

Schließlich standen sie im Schlafzimmer, am Fuße von Gregs Bett.  
Greg löste sich von ihm und begann, sich hastig zu entkleiden. Mycroft, der etwas zu sich zu kommen schien, setzte sich und schaute ihm dabei zu. Greg selber bemerkte erst, als er nur noch seine Unterhose trug, dass Mycroft nicht mitgehalten hatte und hielt verlegen inne.  
„Bin ich ... schon wieder zu schnell?“  
Mycroft lachte leise.  
„Nein, es ist nur ... es gefällt mir, dir dabei zuzusehen.“  
Greg grinste.  
„Na wenn das so ist ...“  
Und er zog sich auch noch die Unterhose aus und machte daraus eine richtige Show. Als er sie in der Hand hielt, ließ er sie um seinen Zeigefinger kreisen und warf sie in Mycrofts Schoß.  
Jetzt lachte Mycroft aus vollem Herzen.  
„Prima, die Show hat sich gelohnt!“

Dann jedoch haftete sein Blick auf Gregorys Augen, die fröhlich blitzten.  
„Herrgott, Gregory, du bist schön ...“  
Schön hatte Greg schon lange niemand mehr genannt. Eigentlich noch nie.  
Attraktiv, ja. Gutaussehend. Aber schön?  
„Zweifelst du daran?“, fragte Mycroft.  
„Ich weiß nicht ...“  
„Das solltest du nicht, Greg. Du bist schön, glaube mir.“  
Greg genoss das Kompliment. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Dann grinste er.  
„Na gut, ich bin aber nicht nur schön, ich habe auch einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Und der sagt mir, dass das hier ...“  
Er zeigte auf seine Nacktheit und Mycrofts bekleidete Erscheinung,  
„... nicht in Ordnung ist, Mr. Holmes.“  
„Nun, wenn das so ist, Detektiv Inspector Lestrade, der Gerechtigkeit soll natürlich Genüge getan werden.“  
Und auch er begann, sich zu entkleiden. Im Gegensatz zu dem sträflich behandelten Pullover ließ er sich mit den restliche Kleidungsstücken Zeit. Er faltete sie einzeln ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf dem Stuhl neben Gregs Bett ab. Stück für Stück und sehr sorgfältig, so dass Greg ungehalten auf den Ballen zu wippen begann.  
„Na, na, so ungeduldig, Gregory?“  
„Und wie! Ich will dich, und zwar jetzt!“

Schließlich war es geschafft, und Mycroft legte sich auf Gregs Bett. Er machte eine lockende Geste. Greg war wie der Blitz bei ihm.  
Sie küssten sich tief und innig.

Schließlich löste Mycroft den Kuss.  
„Ich glaube“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme, „jetzt ist es an mir, zu fragen.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Nun, das was du sonst immer fragst: Gregory Lestrade, was kann ich für dich tun?“  
Greg grinste. Dann warf er sich auf Mycroft, und als der auf dem Rücken lag, war er blitzschnell über ihm.  
Er senkte sein Gesicht ganz nah an Mycrofts, sah ihm in die Augen, und dann war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor sie beide in einem Strudel der Lust versanken, die Antwort auf Mycrofts Frage:

„Alles!“


End file.
